


Boys Night In

by DiNozzos_Probie



Category: NCIS
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiNozzos_Probie/pseuds/DiNozzos_Probie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guys night out takes an unexpected turn, and Tony and McGee's friendship is changed forever - or is it?<br/>This is my first and only time writing this pairing, so please be gentle!  I wrote it partly on a dare and partly just to see if I could.  </p>
<p>Originally posted on ff.net on November 2, 2012, during the NHL lockout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Night In

The bullpen was quiet Friday afternoon as everyone hurried to finish their reports on the double homicide case they had closed the day before. The team was off rotation for the weekend and Tony wanted to make the most of it even though his plans for that night had fallen through. Several weeks ago he had convinced McGee to go to the first Washington Capitals home game, and through a friend who worked at the Verizon Center he managed to get great seats.

As a Phys Ed major at Ohio State, Tony learned to appreciate all kinds of sports, football and basketball being his favorites. He played varsity on both the venerated football and basketball teams. He also enjoyed playing an occasional pickup game of hockey with some of his hockey team buddies even though he wasn't very graceful on skates. He had a pretty wicked wrist shot and could easily score from the blue line if he could just manage to stay on his feet.

Tonight's game was to have been a classic showdown: The Caps versus the Pittsburgh Penguins; fierce rivals pitting two of the best known players in the league, Alexander Ovechkin and Sydney Crosby, against each another. Unfortunately, Tony's attempt to get McGee interested in something other than online gaming and virtual dating fell apart when it was announced that a whole month of games had been cancelled do to the NHL locking out its players.

Tony leaned back in his chair and sighed, resigning himself to yet another weekend of trolling the DC clubs for lack of anything better to do. Clubbing no longer held the attraction it did when he was younger. He knew he was good looking and there were always plenty of beautiful women throwing themselves at him and willing to let him take them home for a one-night stand, but each such encounter left him feeling empty inside.

"Hey, Tony, we still on for tonight," McGee asked as he hastily pulled his finished report from the printer and searched his desk for a file folder to put it in.

"Sorry, Probie, the game was cancelled because of the stupid lockout," Tony replied regretfully with a sigh. "Guess I'll just sit at home and watch a movie or two."

"We could go to a movie. I hear "Argo" is pretty good," McGee offered, "or we could just hit Malone's for a while."

"Sure. Malone's sounds good," Tony said with a smile minutes before Gibbs barked at them to go home and be back at 0700 sharp on Monday.

* * *

Malone's was a typical neighborhood pub not far from McGee's new apartment. It wasn't usually very crowded even though the place was well known for their great burgers and wide selection of micro brews. It was the type of place where you could go for a quiet drink and no one bothered you or tried to pick you up. McGee often went there to work on his latest novel while relaxing with a beer or two.

Tony let out a satisfied moan after taking a bite of his thick juicy burger. He closed his eyes as he slowly chewed, savoring the unique flavors that danced on his tongue. His eyes snapped open when he heard McGee let out a laugh. He swallowed the bite and chased it down with a sip of his cold, frosty beer before barking, "What?"

McGee grinned and shook his head.

"You sure you don't want me to leave the two of you alone," he asked pointing at Tony and the dripping burger in his hand.

"Ha ha, McGee. Very funny. Can't help it. I love a good burger, and these are the best," Tony declared before sinking his teeth in for another bite and repeating the process.

They hung out for a couple of beers after they finished their burgers and sat back to listen to the oldies music coming from a jukebox in the corner and casually people watch. Apart from your stereotypical barflies, businessmen, local cops and a few people McGee recognized from his apartment building milled about the place between games of pool and darts.

A little after 10:00 McGee asked Tony if he was ready to leave. Tony reluctantly said yes even though he really didn't want to go home to his empty apartment. They split the check and a generous tip before putting on their coats for the four-block walk back to McGee's place where Tony had left his car.

"You got any beer at your place," Tony asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Come on up. Maybe there's a movie on cable," McGee said as he entered the electronic code at the main entrance to his building.

McGee had only moved to this high-security apartment a couple of months ago, and Tony would be the first to see his new place. He unlocked the door to his second floor apartment and Tony followed him in. Once McGee flipped the light switch, Tony whistled in appreciation as he removed his coat.

"Nice place, Probie," he said with a nod as he looked around.

Gone were all of the metal shelves that had taken up most of his tiny old apartment. All of his vintage records, books, computer games, software and manuals were now housed in solid oak built in bookcases which took up a whole wall in the spacious living room. McGee had gone all out and hired a decorator to furnish the living room. Deep earth tones throughout the room gave it a homey feel despite the large size of the room.

"Thanks. Make yourself at home Tony," McGee said as he hung up their coats before heading to the kitchen.

Tony's innate curiosity got the better of him and he started flipping through McGee's movie collection, which paled in comparison to his. Tony's eyes went wide in shock when he came across an impressive collection of porn CDs. He gasped when he saw that several of the titles were gay BDSM porn. He had just picked up one of the CD cases when McGee appeared with two bottles of beer.

"Uh, Tony," McGee said nervously as he slowly stepped over to Tony to hand him a beer.

Tony took the bottle and could see that McGee was clearly uncomfortable with what he had just discovered.

Clearing his throat, Tony asked nervously, "Um, are, uh, you into this kind of stuff, McGee?"

McGee took the CD case from Tony's hand and put it back on the shelf.

"Yeah, sometimes," he said almost too quietly for Tony to hear, his shoulders slumping, unable to look Tony in the eye.

Tony frowned and felt bad for prying for the first time in his life, but somehow he was unable to take his eyes off of the CD case McGee had taken from him. The thumbnail photos on the back showing explicit man on man action fanned his curiosity.

"Sorry, Probie. It's none of my business. I mean I've watched a lot of porn, but not gay porn."

McGee plopped down onto his brown leather couch and sighed dropping his head in his hands. He looked up at Tony warily and was surprised to see that he didn't look disgusted or judgmental.

"Just ask, Tony," he said with a defeated sigh.

Tony slowly walked over and sat down next to his friend. He took a long pull from his beer before asking, "Are you gay, McGee? If you are, it's okay man. I'm still your friend and it won't change anything. We're friends, you know."

"Thanks, Tony. I guess technically I'm bi, but I prefer women. I've been with a few guys over the years, nothing serious though. I never dated any of them or anything."

Tony patted McGee on the knee to get his attention and smiled when McGee looked up to meet his gaze.

"That's cool. I get it, McGee. I've been hit on by guys before, but I've never been with one. One guy was really hot and for a while I wondered what it would be like to be with him. Never had the balls to try it though."

McGee gaped at Tony in shock at his admission.

"You, Tony DiNozzo, ladies man extraordinaire, actually thought about getting it on with a guy?"

Tony chuckled and shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean it's just sex, right? It doesn't have to mean anything."

After a few more pulls from his beer, Tony shyly asked, "What's it like? Does it hurt? Do you usually, um, you know..." Tony cringed unable to finish the sentence.

McGee snickered, "You mean do I bottom? Most of the time, yeah. It only hurts a little for a minute or two, especially the first time, but after a while it feels really good. Like you said, it's just sex."

Tony suddenly began to fidget as the conversation got more personal than he could have ever imagined.

"Um, could we, um, watch one of those videos? I want to see what it would be like."

McGee chuckled at the blush rising on Tony's cheeks.

"Sure," he said softly as he rose to grab a CD that was considerably more vanilla than the one Tony had been looking at, which was one of the more hardcore ones he owned. "Let's start out with one that's a little more uh … tame."

* * *

McGee watched Tony closely as the video played and was fascinated by his ever changing expressions as various scenes played out on the large plasma screen. One particular scene caused Tony to gasp, and McGee covertly let his eyes drift down to see that Tony was becoming very aroused. McGee closed his eyes tightly and swallowed hard trying to tamp down a sudden flash of desire that coursed through him. The thought of having Tony in his bed had never crossed his mind and he didn't want to be thinking about it now. Tony and his infamous libido might be turned on at the moment, but that didn't mean it had anything to do with him; they were friends, period, end of story.

As the ending credits rolled, McGee found himself taking in Tony's profile and it hit him just how gorgeous the man really was. McGee picked up the remote and hit "Stop" causing the screen to go black. He furrowed his brow when Tony sat motionless with a look of confusion on his beautiful face. He got up and went to the kitchen to get two more bottles of beer from the fridge. When he returned he sat back on the couch leaving a bit more distance between himself and Tony.

"You okay?" McGee asked quietly as he handed him a bottle.

Tony took the beer with a slightly shaky hand and tried to speak only to find that his mouth had gone dry. He took a small sip of his beer and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, fine. That was … that was … that was pretty intense," he managed to stammer out. After several minutes of silence, Tony turned to McGee with a look of curiosity on his face. "I think I want to try it. I want to know how it feels," he muttered softly, feeling every bit the blushing virgin. "Would you show me?"

McGee's eyebrows shot up at the request, but there was something about the trust he saw in Tony's emerald green eyes that made it clear that he was dead serious.

"If you're really sure Tony, I would be honored," McGee said softly as he moved closer to and looked into Tony's eyes seeing just a hint of fear and apprehension creep in. "But you have to follow my lead and we'll go nice and slow since it's your first time. It won't be just animalistic fucking like those guys in the video. I don't want to hurt you, so you have to tell me if it's too much or if you want to stop. Promise?"

Tony nodded shyly as he waited for McGee to make the first move.

"Okay then, let's start here," McGee said softly as he put a hand on the back of Tony's neck and pulled him in for the gentlest of kisses.

Tony's head was swimming at the feel of another man's lips on his; they were warm and much softer than he expected. It was a closed mouth almost chaste kiss but it sparked something in Tony. He tentatively reached up to hold McGee's face in his hands wanting to keep him in place. The stubble along McGee's jaw and chin felt strange against his palms, but oddly good.

McGee pulled back and smiled at Tony as he tried to gauge his reaction.

"That okay, Tony?"

"Yeah. That was really good. Different, but good," Tony said with a shy smile.

McGee smiled back and captured Tony's lips again, this time running his tongue along the seam gently requesting entrance. Tony got with the program in short order and parted his lips slightly, just enough to allow McGee's tongue to brush against the tip of his own.

Unable to hold back any longer, Tony moaned and opened his mouth further inviting McGee's probing tongue in to explore. What followed was a kiss so intense that it made Tony dizzy. He had plenty of experience kissing, but this experience was something new and wonderful on a completely different level.

Tony, desperately in need of oxygen, tore his lips from McGee's and threw his head back as he gasped for air. Panting, Tony looked at McGee to see that his eyes were dilated from desire and arousal, and figured that his probably looked the same.

"I, um … I don't know what to do next," Tony mumbled, embarrassed by his inexperience. He was used to taking the lead when it came to seduction and sex with women, but this was foreign territory to him and he was completely out of his element.

McGee reached up and cupped Tony's face in his hands and ran his thumbs soothingly over his high cheekbones.

"It's okay. We'll take our time. This part is really no different than being with a woman. Come with me and let me take care of you," McGee said softly as he stood and offered a hand up to Tony.

* * *

 

When they reached the bedroom down the long hallway, Tony stood stock still as he nervously looked around as McGee turned on the small lamp on his dresser instantly bathing the room in a soft, warm glow before turning down the covers on his bed. Tony closed his eyes and took several deep breaths hoping to calm his ragged nerves. When he slowly opened his eyes again, McGee was standing directly in front of him unbuttoning his shirt.

Tony watched mesmerized as the shirt fell away to the floor before McGee reached out and began unbuttoning his. McGee never broke eye contact with Tony as he slipped the shirt down his arms where it fell to the floor. Tony simply surrendered and let McGee take care of him like he promised he would.

McGee hummed as he admired the strong hair covered chest before running his hands up through the soft brown hairs until he reached the base of Tony's neck.

Tony met him half way locking their lips in another searing kiss, wrapping his arms around McGee's neck and pulling him closer. He gasped when McGee's erection rubbed against his through his jeans. Much to his surprise, Tony was hard as granite from McGee's sensual ministrations.

McGee released Tony's lips and began nibbling on his neck just below his ear before whispering, "Let's move this to the bed. I want you so bad right now."

Tony nodded shyly and allowed McGee to lead him over and lay him down on the bed.

"Let me do all the work, Tony. I want to make this so good for you," McGee said as he proceeded to carefully unzip and pull Tony's jeans down and off his long lean legs, smirking when he saw that Tony had gone commando. He divested Tony of his socks and began a slow, torturous assault on his gorgeous body with his hands, lips and tongue causing Tony to writhe and moan with pleasure.

McGee purposely avoided Tony's fully erect and leaking cock, even though his mouth was watering at the thought of taking it in his mouth. Tony's cock was a bit longer and thicker than his, and McGee wondered what it would feel like having it pounding away in his ass. He'd never had one that big inside of him and the thought of it caused him to shiver.  He stood and quickly removed his pants and boxers wanting so badly to feel Tony's bare skin against his own.

Tony smirked and raised his eyebrows as McGee's erection sprang free.

McGee stopped before climbing back onto the bed to admire the man laid out in front of him. Tony's kiss swollen lips were parted and his heavy-lidded eyes were flashing with desire. A fine sheen of sweat was forming on his golden skin which glistened in the soft light.

"Damn, Tony," McGee moaned as he slowly climbed back on top of Tony and placed kisses all over his chest before licking and nibbling his taut nipples.

"I want to make love to you so bad. I promise to make it good."

He looked down into Tony's eyes and asked, "Do you trust me?"

Tony locked his eyes on McGee's and nodded. "Yes. Please, I want you inside me. I want to do this with you, Tim."

McGee kissed him gently before reaching over to pull the top drawer of his nightstand open so that he could retrieve a condom and the bottle of lube stored there. He grinned down at Tony as he showed him what was in his hand and saw the blush rise on his cheeks.

Kneeling on the bed, McGee moved Tony's feet so that they were planted on the mattress right up against his ass.  At McGee's request, Tony raised his hips so that McGee could place a pillow underneath him to gain better access. Tony watched nervously but intently as McGee rolled the bottle of lube between his hands to take the chill off before popping the cap and squirting a generous amount onto his fingers.

"It's easier if you're on your hands and knees the first time, but I want to watch you. I'm going to use my fingers first to stretch you open. I'll start with one and go from there. Any time it gets to be too much, tell me and I'll stop, okay?"

Tony reached a hand up behind McGee's neck and pulled him down so that he could look him directly in the eye.

"Please, Tim. I won't break and I want this really bad right now," he said as he reached a hand between them and began stroking McGee's cock.

McGee gasped and moaned, "If you keep that up, we'll never get to the good part."

With one last kiss McGee moved his lubed fingers down to circle Tony's puckered entrance and slowly began to work one finger inside causing him to flinch then moan at the sensation.

Tony closed his eyes and began to relax as McGee gently opened him up, and soon he was thrusting his hips to pull the eager fingers deeper into his body. When three fingers were inserted, Tony felt a slight burn as the muscles stretched further until suddenly a white light flashed behind his eyes and his hips involuntarily shot off the bed as the most intense pleasure he had ever felt hit him full force.

"Holy shit," Tony cried out as his eyes snapped open, "McGee, what the hell was that?"

McGee rubbed against the tiny protrusion again causing the same reaction.

"You mean that?" he asked with a cheeky grin. "Looks like I found your prostate, Tony. Feels good doesn't it? Just wait, it gets better."

Tony dropped his head back onto the pillow and groaned.

"Please," he cried out in frustration, "show me, Tim. I want you to fuck me, now!"

McGee pulled his fingers free and wiped them on a Kleenex. He tore open the foil packet and rolled the condom onto his erection and slathered it with more lube. As he lined himself up to Tony's thoroughly stretched and glistening hole, he looked him in the eye and warned, "It's gonna hurt at first, Tony, but I promise the pain won't last long. Then it's gonna feel really good, I swear, but if you want me to stop just say the word. Just relax and breathe, Tony. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Tony nodded and took a couple of deep calming breaths. When he felt the tip of McGee's cock begin to nudge his opening, he grabbed onto McGee's arms and held on tight. He felt a brief flash of pain and a slight burning sensation as the head of McGee's cock slowly breached the tight ring of muscles. Tony locked his eyes on McGee's and nodded that he was ready to continue. McGee smiled and leaned down to give him a kiss as he slowly thrust forward pushing farther inside the warm heat of Tony's body with a loud groan.

Tony closed his eyes and let the dueling sensations of pain and pleasure wash over him. The pain and burn soon began to dissipate and the feeling of McGee sliding into him inch by inch and filling him was overwhelming. Without warning, McGee pulled back and thrust in again until he was buried to the hilt. Both men moaned loudly as McGee stilled to allow Tony to adjust to the intrusion. After a few more kisses, McGee began a slow and steady rhythm letting the passion and desire they were feeling build gradually.

"Oh God, McGee," Tony panted, "That feels incredible. I had no idea this would feel so good. Strange, but really, really good."

McGee changed his angle slightly and hit Tony's prostate causing him to again cry out at the intense pleasure and his internal muscles to contract.

"Damn it, Tony. You're so tight. You feel so good. I'm not gonna last long," McGee moaned out.

McGee tried to hold on, but his control was slipping as Tony continued to contract around him each time his prostate was hit. He reached between them and began stroking Tony's rock hard cock causing him to arch his back at the dual sensations and start mumbling and cursing incoherently.

"That's it, Tony. Just let go and feel it," McGee whispered in Tony's ear as he continued thrusting and felt his climax build. "I want you to come for me," he plead as he stroked Tony faster.

Tony's mouth opened in a silent scream as his orgasm tore through him. The combination of McGee's hand stroking him and his cock tagging his prostate repeatedly made him come longer and harder than he had in years. His release shot out with such force that it hit his chin.

"Oh fuck, McGee," he managed to cry out as he felt McGee's body tense as he buried himself and filled the condom with his release.

It took several minutes for them to come back to their senses as aftershocks continued to course through them in electric pulses. Tony hissed at another slight burn as McGee slowly pulled out of him leaving him feeling strangely bereft.

McGee carefully removed the condom and wrapped it in a tissue to be dealt with later. He couldn't stop himself when he saw the cum that had landed on Tony's chin so he leaned down and lapped it up. He licked his lips and smiled down at Tony who was looking back at him in shock.

"You taste good," he said before kissing Tony gently.

After a few minutes, McGee got up and retrieved a warm washcloth to clean Tony up before the drying cum on his chest and abs started to itch. He threw the washcloth in the general direction of the bathroom and climbed into the bed pulling the covers up over their sated bodies. He turned onto his side and smiled.

"You okay?"

Tony turned his head and smiled back.

"Yeah. I feel great actually. Probably gonna be sore tomorrow, but it was totally worth it. Thanks," he said softly with sincerity. "That was a really amazing experience."

McGee chuckled and kissed Tony's cheek, "It was my pleasure. Maybe tomorrow you can return the favor."

Tony eyes went wide as he looked at McGee in shock.

"Are you serious? You'd let me fuck you? I think I'd really like to, but you don't have to do that for me. I've fucked women in the ass before so I know what that feels like, and it's not like we're boyfriends now or anything. It was great and all, but like you said it was just sex, right?"

"Yeah, I know, but I really want you to. I want to feel that big cock of yours pounding into my ass. Look, I know we both like women … a lot, but if you ever want to do this again, or learn some of that stuff in the other videos, just let me know. You were really great tonight and I'd really love to fuck you again. Tony, as long as this stays between us no one else ever has to know. I'm not looking for a relationship with you, or any man for that matter, but I'm up for an occasional walk on the wild side if you are."

Tony nodded at McGee and flashed his trademark smile.

"So you're saying we could be fuck buddies? Yeah. Okay. That works for me."

He leaned over and gave McGee a chaste good night kiss, and once they were both situated comfortably Tony said with a yawn, "I think I'm gonna suck you off in the morning and then fuck you. That sound okay?"

Without hesitation McGee replied with a yawn of his own, "That sounds more than okay. Night, Tony."

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story just popped into my head after switching the channel from ESPN's Sports Center to an NCIS marathon! I hope you like it. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, but no flames please! I do not have a beta, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this.


End file.
